


Wrangle 'em tags!

by alamerysl, phoenixacid



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Baby Got Back, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Other, Our Sarlacc monster don't want none unless they're NF tags hun, References galore, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Fun, The Authors Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/pseuds/alamerysl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/pseuds/phoenixacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We like big tags and we cannot lie,<br/>'em other wranglers can't deny!</p><p>A song parody of Sir Mix-A-Lot's "Baby Got Back". AO3 tag wranglers anthem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrangle 'em tags!

**Author's Note:**

> WE WERE TALKING BOUT WRANGLER PICK UP LINES.
> 
> THIS DIDN'T SPRING OUT OF NOWHERE OKAY?

**Wrangle 'em tags!**

_[Intro by Haters]_  
Oh my god. Wranglers, look at 'em tags!  
They're just so big. [scoff]  
They look like those Tumblr tags from one of those fandom accounts! [scoff]  
But, you know, who understands those fangirls?  
People only reblog their posts, because, they need the followers, 'kay?  
I mean, 'em tags, they're just so big.  
I can't believe they're so messy, they're like, out there, I mean -- gross. Look!  
They're just so ... crack!

 _[Lord Wrangl-a-Lots]_  
I like big tags and I cannot lie  
'em other wranglers can't deny  
When a user walks in with an iffy iffy tag  
And a freeform in the bag  
You get sprung! Bin wrangle? S'tough  
Cause you notice that bin was stuffed  
Deep in the fandom you assigned in  
I'm hooked and I can't stop wranglin'  
New wranglers, I wanna sort with you  
Learnin' guidelines anew  
My cowranglers tried to warn me  
But wranglin' MCU makes me so happy  
Ooh, Arr-o'-three-syns  
You say you wanna empty my bins  
Well empty 'em, wrangle 'em  
cause you ain't that average fandom  
I've seen you taggin'  
To hell with namesmushin'  
My fandom's hot, tags a lot  
Hard rock like Lancelot  
I'm tired of FAQs  
Sayin' synnin' tags is what's due  
Take the average wrangler and ask 'em - ping!  
Canonical tags have that zing  
So, taggers! (Yeah!) Wranglers! (Yeah!)  
Has your fandom got 'em tags? (Fuck yeah!)  
We will syn it (syn it) syn it (syn it)  
Syn that freeform tag!  
Wrangle 'em tags!

(Staffer with admin access)  
Suffix swap tags!  
(Staffer with admin access)  
(Staffer with admin access)

 _[Lord Wrangl-a-Lots]_  
I like 'em creative, dick double ridge  
And when I'm wranglin' SNK a smidge  
I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like a fangirl  
Gimme KNB scandal  
I wanna read that 10k porn  
And squee, double-glee, squee, squee  
I ain't talkin' LJ, boy  
A billion tags just for sex toys  
All of 'em real squick and kinky  
Penetration but double  
Ala and Phoenix're in trouble  
Beggin' for a peek of that crumble  
So I'm browsin' the freeform bins yo  
Long-winded rant tags watch 'em glow  
Gonna NF 'em ayyy-o  
Keep a dwarf harem like Bilbo  
A word to the fandom sisters, let's talk tag with ya  
Won't kink shame or flame ya  
But I gotta be real and say I sometimes wanna SCREAM  
Till the next comic con  
HP bins ugh pages long  
A lot of haters won't like this hit  
Cause wranglers gotta pipe all 'em translit  
Multilingual and diverse  
Cuz' Shindong, and Armstrong  
And we're down to get the fiction on  
So staffers! (Yeah!) Wranglers! (Yeah!)  
If you wanna be a pro tag angler! (Yeah!)  
Then finish your trainin'! Stick it out!  
Even wrangler chairs gotta shout  
Wrangle 'em tags!

Wrangle 'em tags!  
Yeah baby... when it comes to unwrangleables, taggers ain't got nothing to do with marking 'em  
(Characters) 100? (Relationships) 200? (Freeforms) 5000?  
Ha ha, only for Supernatural!

 _[Lord Wrangl-a-Lots]_  
So your ff.net friend rolls in taggin', complainin' bout 'em wranglin'  
But ff.net ain't got AD &T in the background battlin'  
Our Sarlacc monster don't want none  
Unless they're NF tags, hun  
Importin' fics, Open Doors whaddup!  
Master & Apprentice fics uncut  
You can post anthro!fic on AO3  
And tag for bes-ti-a-li-ty  
So the bins keep on climbin'  
Support pull up quick, commentin'  
"These tags, disambig stat!"  
Well we are down with that!  
Cause we know the guidelines and we are rockin'  
And we're wranglin' no quittin'  
Abuse to the trolls hatin' in the sidelines:  
You ain't helpin', Miss Flamer!  
Give us a tag then, 'cause wranglers can't resist 'em  
Rewatchin' canon, old fandoms need 'em  
It's okay to ask for fixes  
To canonise tags with suffixes  
Staffers are game, they aim to swap 'em  
And we ping them fast to seek 'em  
So wranglers, if your tag is ambiguous  
And you want it to be unambiguous  
Hit up #tw-wranglers or #_translations  
And peeps will help you out!  
Wrangle 'em tags!  
Wrangle 'em tags!

(Got some ambiguity but we fix 'em tags!) [4x]

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU SPOT 'EM REFERENCES?


End file.
